Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A video-broadcast system may be configured to generate and broadcast a video stream to a set of receivers (e.g., set-top boxes) for viewing by end-users. The system may include multiple components for generating the video stream. For example, the system may include a digital video-effect (DVE) system, which may apply a DVE to a video segment represented by a video stream. This may result in the DVE system modifying the video segment and generating a new video stream that represents the modified video segment.